Goodbye
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Post House Guest. Don't know where it came from. It started off as friendship between Bonnie and Matt and turned into... well... please read... don't hate me too much.


Matt couldn't begin to grasp the situation before him. Caroline is a vampire. Vicki knew about it. He was pretty sure Vicki's death was somehow linked to Caroline being a vampire. To everything. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't go to the cops, Caroline's mother was the sheriff. He couldn't go to Tyler, he was gone. He had no one.

_That's not true_, a little voice told him. He did have someone but he figured she was just as shaken up as he was but he needed someone and he wanted to be there for her. What was he going to tell her? _Hey did you know your best friend is a vampire?_ Yeah right she'd laugh in his face. But it was true. Caroline's face had changed before him. She had given him her blood and saved his life. _What the hell man!_ he thought angrily as he paced back and forth in his living room. Finally after thinking things through, he grabbed his keys and ran out of his house.

He drove for about 5 minutes before he stopped in front of her house. He looked at the single lit room in the house and rested his forehead on his steering wheel. He didn't know what he would say. What he would do but he had to check up on her. After throwing her in Jeremy's arms because he heard Caroline scream in pain he had temporarily forgotten about Bonnie but the image of her so still after the chaos around them he thought the worst. _She looked dead_, he thought as he ran his hand in his hair and got out of his truck.

As he walked up her drive way he saw her come out of her house wrapped in a brown blanket and two coffee cups in hand; he couldn't help but smile in her direction.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he came up to the front steps and she took a seat there and he sat beside her.

"Small headache, nothing hot chocolate and good company won't fix," she whispered as she offered him a cup. After taking it she took a sip from hers and looked up at him.

"Well if you are expecting someone…" he trailed with a small teasing smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You know…" she whispered setting off his earlier confusion.

"Did you know?" he asked and she took in a deep breath.

"Matt…" she tried to start but he placed his cup down and stood up pacing back and forth in front of her.

"You knew what Caroline is… and you didn't tell me?" he demanded.

"It was not my place to tell," she whispered and looked away from him.

"She's a vampire. And you didn't think to tell me?" he practically growled. If Bonnie hadn't known him her whole life she would be afraid of him right now. But this was Matt. He couldn't hurt her so she stood up and went to stand in front of him.

"There's a lot you need to understand Matt," she whispered as she reached out for his hand.

"Then explain it!" he screamed with agony in his voice. "Because Vicki's dead after being attacked by a vampire isn't she? Caroline isn't Caroline… she's a vampire. What are you going to tell me next? That you're a witch?" he asked incredulously leaving Bonnie speechless. When he noticed her sudden change he balked and stepped away from her. "You've got to be kidding me!" he screamed out as he walked around her and took a seat on her porch steps. He held his hands together over his knees and just stared down at the ground.

"Matt. Believe it or not, we're not the bad guys. There's so much going on and I wish I could tell you it all but I can't-" she whispered and she kneeled in front of him and placed her hands over his. "But you have to believe me when I tell you Caroline loves you. I would never hurt you and I love you too. Witch or not, I am your friend," she whispered and he hauled her up and just held her. He wrapped his arms around her lithe form and buried his face in the crook of her neck and just held her.

"When I saw you earlier Bon. Just laying there I… I was scared. I thought I lost you too," he whispered. "Remember that time at Ty's when we were all playing in the tree house?" he asked her as he slowly let go of her and began to sit back and Bonnie taking a seat next to him.

"You and Tyler were chasing us around with frogs," she recalled fondly as she leaned her head on his chest as Matt's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"And we didn't see where you were running but you tripped over some log or something and you wouldn't wake up," he said. "I was so scared that when Mr. Lockwood came out to where we were and picked you up I swore to God that I would be there for you so you would never get hurt and that I wouldn't tease you like that ever again."

"Yeah that lasted all but two days," she teased making him chuckle as she swatted him on the chest.

"I was a kid then," he said and became serious. "Point is Bonnie… Vampire's or not. Witch or not you're right. You are my friend and I haven't been there enough for you. I want to know what is going on. Can you tell me?" he asked her as he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"If Caroline and the others agree… we will all tell you," Bonnie whispered making his head spin.

"So there's more of … you?" he asked and he noticed she cringed.

"Not of me… not here but there is more vampires," she whispered as she played with the hem of the blanket.

"I kind of walked out on Caroline telling her that I never wanted to see her again," he confessed and Bonnie looked up at him.

"She has been trying to protect you," Bonnie whispered and patted his knee.

"She loves you Matt. Yes she's a vampire but that doesn't change who she is," Bonnie whispered. "I learned that and I think you should too. She's still bubbly neurotic Caroline who we all love. Except… she's a vampire." Bonnie's smile lit up her face and part of Matt wished he had chosen Bonnie all those years ago. "All this is crazy and doesn't make sense but Matt… we all have one another and once we're able to have everything out in the open you can make your decision based on that, not on what you don't know," she whispered and stood up holding her hand out. He took it and stood up.

"So go and talk to her. Let her explain and tomorrow we'll all figure this out together but don't sit around and let love pass you by," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So you're a witch huh?" he asked with a smile.

"And you're in love with a vampire," she told him as she took a step back and smiled up at him.

"But you're a witch," he said astonished.

"Don't make me set you on fire Donovan," she teased as she began to walk towards her front door.

"Hey Bon?" he called out and she turned around to face him. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked and was pleased to see that smile directed his way.

"I love you too. Now go make my best friend happy or else," she threatened but he knew it was a bluff.

"Good night," he whispered as he watched her walk inside her house where after she closed the door she leaned back against it and slid down to the ground holding her hands up to her chest to keep herself from falling apart. The sobs and tears wouldn't stop and the heart ache just began to grow. She had to keep her family and friends safe and after getting her powers back from Jonas, after having him tell her how to kill Klaus she knew nights like tonight would never happen again. Not for her but she made sure they would happen for Matt and Caroline. She reached into her pocket and took out the moonstone. In order to destroy it she had to channel all her energy into a spell that in the end would kill her.

So after writing a letter to each of her friends she began to chant feeling weaker and weaker by each moment. She will make sure each and every one of her friend would be able to live their lives even if it meant dying in the process. So with her last breath, she whispered 'good bye' as the moonstone glowed so bright and then exploding into dust around her lifeless body.

Goodbye indeed.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm crying as I finished this. It was like… my fingers typed on their own. I'm sorry for the horrible ending.


End file.
